stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Expanded Universe:User pages
One of the benefits of registering is that registered users are given a user page on STEU. This page can be used to give the community a little information about yourself. Anonymous contributors are not entitled to user pages due to the fact that several different users can be using the same IP address. What is your user page? ; Your user page is yours. : No other user is allowed to edit your user page. If another user edits your personal user page, it might be considered an act of vandalism. Some exceptions to this exist: :#An administrator may edit your user page for simple maintenance issues, such as editing an external link or an internal wikilink or cleaning up categories and links to deleted material. :#Content that is considered offensive may be removed by an administrator without prior warning - this includes vandalism by others as well as content you added yourself. :#Wikia will automatically create a user page for registered users if they lack one when they make their first edit to STEU. The template added is a standard one but is not required. The user is free to discard this format and personalise their page. What your user page is not ;Your user page is not storage space. : Do not use STEU for storing material unrelated to the project. Uploaded files that are not directly related to an article may eventually be deleted. If you want to upload a personal picture you can do so through Wikia's feature in the . ;Your user page is not a story site : STEU does not host fan fiction on the wiki and that includes user pages. User talk page User talk pages are the primary way for users to interact directly with other users. Like with normal talk pages user talk pages are not private, remember that whatever you say on a user talk page will be viewable by everyone. If it something you would rather everyone not reading about it might be better to email that user. This also means anyone can reply to a message on a user page, not just the user the talk page is assigned to. There are no rules against another user answering a question on someone else's user talk page. Unlike an article talk page users can control what they keep on their talk pages. Old discussions can be removed once they have been concluded (though they can still be accessed through the user talk page history). Other users generally should not edit or remove comments by other users on someone else's talk page. Exceptions to this are fixing of broken links and removal of obvious vandalism/spam. User's can remove comments they leave on other people's user talk pages only if these comments have not been replied to, once again these comments will still be viewable through the talk page's history. For users who prefer to keep all correspondence on their talk pages they can archive old discussions so to keep their talk pages from growing too large and unwieldy. To do this a user needs to create a sub-page of their talk page (eg. User talk:Username/archive01) and move old discussions there. Don't forget to add a link to the archive on your talk page so that you and others can easily access the archive if needed.